It's Not The Ritz
by feebes86
Summary: Entry for Tricky Raven's Silent Auction. The prompt given to me was "Jake and Bella are planning to take a long overdue romantic weekend trip away from their kids, will they be able to succeed?"


This is my entry for the second annual Tricky Raven Silent Auction. Thanks JB for "buying me."

Disclaimer: The characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer. Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction except for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation which, of course, belong to them.

Beta'ed by the incredible MrsTrentReznor.

**It's not the Ritz**

It had been a busy day. There had been yard work to do and ball games to attend. A birthday party where little girls had dressed up and played pretend and then a pack meeting that had lasted an hour longer than normal.

Jacob was tired and more than anything, all he wanted to do was go home, spend some time with his wife and kids, and prop his feet up.

But it wasn't happening, at least not yet.

He had patrol.

Normally, this would have been Jared's evening, but not today. No, Jared and Kim had gone away for the weekend. Something that he, Jacob, desperately wanted to do.

He shifted and started running the parameter of the reservation.

It was hard to get away, for any of them, but most especially for him.

There were ten wolves in the pack, which meant that every five days they had each had a morning and an evening patrol.

It helped that the Cullens had finally moved. There weren't as many vampires that came through the area. In fact, the last bloodsucker that had managed his way into that part of the state had met with a quick end, and that had been close to six years ago. Word had finally gotten out that the Northwest part of the country wasn't safe, at least not for ticks.

Jacob ran the route, just as he had done countless other times. His nose searched the air for scents of anything abnormal, categorizing them as he went. Squirrel, chipmunk, moose dung, river, car exhaust, hiker, the list went on and on.

He skirted by the Cullen house, the faint tinge of decay lingering in the air, and then took to some old logging trails in the state park. The pack didn't patrol as often as they used to, but they made each round as thorough as possible.

He covered a large portion of the state and then returned home to his wife and kids.

He paused just inside the tree line. His oldest, his sons, were still awake. They were laying in the dark, talking. He was glad that Will and Geoff got along so well despite the four year age difference.

Next, he listened for his daughters. Sarah Beth and Charla, were his babies; the apples of his eyes. Their rhythmic breathing and steady heartbeats told him better than anything else that they were both asleep.

Then he concentrated on the other person in the house, the one that he couldn't live without, his Bells. He was so in tune with her, that he could pick her out just by thinking about her. And just then he realized that her heartbeat was coming from the same room that two other sleeping girls occupied.

He smiled to himself. It looked like he would be carrying her to bed once again. And then he realized exactly what that meant. No little somethin' somethin' for him that night. He sighed and headed in the house. That was alright, there was always tomorrow. And after a good night's sleep they should both be more than ready for it, at least that was what he was telling himself, night after night after night.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jacob rolled over and peeked open an eye. Through the blinds, he could just start to make out the lighter area of the sky, on the horizon, right where the sun would soon come up. He stretched slightly and then palmed his morning wood. Damn but he would love to have just a few uninterrupted minutes with his Bells.

Jacob turned and wrapped his arms around his sleeping wife, closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. This was the only day that either of them got to sleep late, and even if he didn't care to be waked up early, he wanted her to have the rest she needed.

Five minutes passed, and then ten and he was still awake. He sighed, inhaling deeply of the vanilla and freesia scent of his mate. He nuzzled into her neck, burying his nose in the spot behind her ear, and wondered just for a moment, how upset with him she would be for getting her up.

Bella shifted in her sleep, her ass brushing up against his stiff cock. And it was all Jacob could do not to groan.

His hand snuck around the front of her body and made its way, up the inside of her tank top. The shirt was old, it was roomy, and it used to be his, so it was perfect for her to sleep in. Actually, if she had to wear clothes to bed, and she had, ever since the children got older, it was ideal. It was easy for him to work his hands up the inside of it. He cupped her breast and tweaked her nipple between his thumb and his finger.

Bella moved again, this time rolling onto her back, almost as if she were trying to make things easier for him. In fact, he could even see the outline of her nipple pressed up against the material.

"Bells, sweetheart?" He crooned softly.

"Hummm," she sleepily moaned.

"You want to know what I've been thinking?"

"Umm… you were thinking about sleeping longer," Bella burrowed deeper into the covers and tucked her head under the edge of the sheet.

"Nope, that's not what I was thinking." Jacob placed a kiss on her bare shoulder. "I was thinking about how long it has been since we had some quality us time." He kissed her again, a couple of inches lower than the last one had been, "time that I could use to make you happy." The final kiss was landed perfectly, right on the cloth covered nipple.

Jacob watched as she shifted and tucked herself deeper under the covers. She rolled onto her side and curved into his body.

"It's already daylight outside."

Bella opened her eyes and glanced at the window, to the pale, early morning light that was starting to seep around the edges. She snorted, "Hardly."

"Well, it's almost daylight outside." He leaned over her and placed a kiss on her neck.

"You don't need to start something that you might not be able to finish."

"I can be quick," he muttered into her ear. His fingers played with her chest in just the way he knew she liked. He pushed his hips into her, pressing his cock into the crease of her ass.

"That's all we know these days." She complained as she shifted away from him and rolled onto her back, her legs opening widely.

Jacob centered himself over her body and slid inside with a deep moan. "Fuck, you feel just as good as you did the first time we had sex."

Bella wrapped her legs around his hips. "It's been so long it's almost like it is the first time," she murmured.

He filled her with long, slow strokes. "It's not something that can be helped."

"I know. It's not often that we have the bed to ourselves."

"So we should take advantage of it when we have the chance, right?" He filled her again.

"Fuck…"

"You know I love it when you talk dirty," Jacob groaned softly.

"I know,"

He rocked his hips, back and forth, sliding in and out of her willing body.

"Damn… I needed this."

"I know," she repeated. "I did too."

Jacob lifted his body up, and held himself there, looking down at his rumpled wife. She never looked sexier to him that she did when she was just waking up, especially when she was letting him wake her like this.

He moved, filling her over and over, until the burning tingle started in the bottom of his sac and started to spread outward.

And then he heard it. The tell-tell whimper that usually preceded the loud; I'm hungry and awake and want to get out of this crib cry.

"Go back to sleep…" he muttered. "Please Charla, go back to sleep."

"Huh? Jake, what did you say?"

He didn't have to answer. The toddler's lusty wail was heard throughout the room, indeed, it was heard throughout the house.

He stopped and stared at Bella. His head shaking back and forth, almost of its own violation.

"Move Jake, I have to get the baby."

"But Bells," he rolled off her and onto his back in the bed. He moved his hand down to his erection. "I am so close, can't the baby wait?"

"Wait? Are you crazy?" Bella asked as she crawled out of bed. "She's two years old. She won't understand having to wait until daddy finishes getting his rocks off with mommy. And what if she gets hurt climbing out of the crib? You're an adult, you know how things are and this," she pointed her finger back and forth between them, "can be resumed at another time." Bella stopped in the doorway to the bedroom and looked over her shoulder. "Go take a shower, a cold one. That should help."

"Can we at least finish this tonight?" He yelled.

"If you play your cards right," her reply floated down the hallway.

"You're a heartless woman."

"And you love me regardless."

"Yeah, teenage son here trying to sleep." Will shouted from his room. "You know it's not even six yet, right?"

"I'll pay you ten dollars if you'll get up and feed Charla," Jake yelled.

"Why, so you and mom can make another one?" the fourteen year old smarted back. "I wouldn't do it for twenty."

"Sorry son, you want your door shut or are you ready for breakfast?" Bella asked.

"I'm going back to sleep."

"Alright then, I'll wake you up in a little while. We've got a lot to do today."

"K," Will answered as he snuggled back into the covers.

Bella looked across the room at the other bed and the sleeping ten year old. Geoffrey had yet to move. She shut the door behind her and hurried down the hall, the toddler sitting happily on her hip. She paused in the doorway of the room she shared with Jacob. "You getting up?"

"I'm already up."

"You know what I meant."

"Yeah, let me get a shower and I'll be in to help with breakfast."

She nodded.

"What about Sarah Beth?"

"She's still asleep, although I don't see how," Bella responded.

"Must be nice to be six and still able to snooze like that."

"Yep, I agree, it must be nice to sleep."

"Are you upset with me for waking you up? Charla would have gotten you up before much longer anyways," Jacob pointed out. He followed her down the hallway, stopping just outside the bathroom door.

Bella settled the baby on the sofa and quickly changed a diaper that weighed almost as much as she did. "There, that's all better now isn't it?" She asked the toddler.

Charla just looked up at her mother and grinned.

"I'm not upset with you, well, at least I'm not since you got over the thought that the baby could just cry." Bella stood, picked up the child and walked into the kitchen, setting her daughter into the highchair.

Jacob walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "You know I didn't mean it."

Bella turned and kissed him. "Go get a shower; I'll have you something to eat by the time you're out."

"Yes ma'am."

Bella narrowed her eyes and smirked. "You'll need to remember that phrase for later."

Jacob's eyebrows lifted and he grinned. "Really? Sounds like a fun night."

She pointed down the hallway. "Shower."

The rest of the day flew by.

There was homework to finish, a chapter book to read, a science project to complete and a report to write. There was Sunday dinner to cook¸ not just for the kids, but also for Billy and Charlie.

By the time he crawled into bed that night, Jacob was exhausted, and so was Bella. He snuggled up to her sleeping form and resigned himself to another night without the pleasure of losing himself in his mate.

The following morning, things went wrong from the time he opened his eyes, almost an hour later than he should have.

"Bella, wake up, it's almost seven."

"What?" Her confusion was evident as she tried to figure out what he was talking about. "Seven? It can't be." She sat straight up in bed. "Oh crap. We're going to be late. Of all mornings for the baby to sleep."

Jacob tugged on a pair of pants and started yelling, "Will, Geoff, Sarah Beth, rise and shine. Get your running shoes on, we're gonna have to book it to get you to school on time."

For the next half hour, the house was full of kids, frantically searching for clothes, books and backpacks. Bella rushed to put together lunch for everyone, plus get the baby ready for daycare and Jacob worked to get everyone something to eat for breakfast.

Finally, they flew out the door, school kids in one direction with Bella, while Jacob took the baby to Emily's for the day. And then they both headed to work.

That day was a foreshadowing of the week to come. If it could go wrong, it did. The baby was fussy all week with a cold. Sarah Beth caught a virus and Geoff wrecked his bicycle, scraping the skin off his legs. Will got hit in the head with a baseball and had to take a trip to the emergency room. Meanwhile, all the kids had end of the year exams to study for.

Jacob smashed his fingers replacing an engine, thankfully he healed quickly. Bella wasn't as lucky. She tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and sprained her ankle.

By the time Friday rolled around, the entire family was happy that it was over. Jacob looked over his family. There wasn't a single one of them that had made it through the week unscathed. And Bella, she looked exhausted. Right then he decided that a weekend away was what they needed, immediately. And he started to plan.

It was an ordeal, planning a surprise trip away, even if it was just for the weekend. But Jacob knew just where to start, with the ladies of the pack.

The following Monday, when he stopped by Emily's to pick up Charla, he put his plan into action.

"So you're just wanting to get away for a weekend?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, we just need some time to reconnect, just be us."

"What he really means is that he needs time to f-u-c-k her," Leah spelled out the word. She sat her son down on the rug and started to rummage around in the diaper bag.

"We all knew what Jacob was saying without actually saying," Kim said.

"When are you wanting to get away?" Emily wondered.

"As soon as possible," Jacob quickly answered. "Maybe next weekend?"

"Well, Paul and I can watch out for Dad this weekend," Rachel suggested.

"And you know that we would love to have the girls," Emily offered.

"And you don't have to worry about Bella's job," Kim said. "I can cover for her."

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Now that just leaves the boys."

"Why don't you ask Charlie?" Leah asked. "I overheard him telling Seth that he was going fishing this weekend. I'm sure he would love to have Geoff and Will tag along."

Jacob smiled. "That's a really good idea. Thanks Leah."

"No problem." She waved him off. "Now all you have to worry about is the pack and your shop."

"Yeah, I think I'm just going to tell Sam that it will all be up to him for the weekend. As for work, well that place should just about run itself."

Leah nodded. "That sounds like a good idea, close the shop down and let the Beta handle the rest of it."

A big ear to ear grin split Jacob's face. "That was exactly what I was thinking."

Emily chuckled. "From the looks of that grin, I would have said you were thinking about what you were going to be doing while you were gone."

He had the grace to look embarrassed. "Yeah, well maybe that too."

"I don't want to hear any more," Rachel said. "Leave! Go figure out what you are going to tell Bella to get her away from here."

Jacob started to walk toward the door. "I hadn't even thought of that." Mentally he was already running ideas through his mind.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Up until Thursday evening, everything was going great. And then, in the blink of an eye, it all changed.

"What do you mean the car won't shift into gear?" he asked her.

"Just what I said, I walked outside and went to get into the car so I could head home. I stuck the key in the ignition and turned it. It cranked without a hitch. Then I shifted it into gear and tried to back up and nothing. The engine revs but the car doesn't move. It says it's in reverse but it acts like it is still in park."

As if to show him what the problem was, she mashed the gas pedal again.

Jacob could hear the engine through the phone.

"What do you think it is? Gah, we don't have the money for a massive car repair right now."

"Just relax, honey. I'll send Collin over with the tow truck to load the car up and get you home. Then I'll take a look at it. Hopefully, it's just low on transmission fluid. Worse case, we need a new transmission."

Bella took a deep breath. "But Jake, what are we going to do? If it's the transmission then that could cost us a couple thousand to fix."

"Will you please stop borrowing trouble? Go sit down somewhere and wait. Collin's on his way. He's leaving now."

"Alright, I'll be just inside the building."

"Sure thing, he'll be there soon. Love you."

"Love you, too."

It was after six before Collin got back to the shop with Bella's car. By eight, Jacob had the bad news, and by ten, he had canceled all his plans for the weekend getaway. After all, he knew there was no way Bella would allow him to spend the money for a three day vacation when they were fixing to spend a couple of thousand replacing a transmission.

He headed home, glad for once, that she didn't know about what he had planned. After all, at least this way she wouldn't be disappointed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was late Friday evening when Jacob finally headed home from work. He had been on the phone all day, trying to find the parts, discounted, to fix Bella's car. He had tried junk yards and wholesale sources before finally having to resort to purchasing most of them from the dealership. It was a worst case scenario.

Now, discouraged and disappointed, he couldn't wait to head into the house and just relax with a warm shower, hot food and a cold beer.

He walked into the house and it was absolutely silenct. There were no children sitting on the sofa watching cartoons, no one in the kitchen banging pots and pans, nothing, just complete and total quiet.

And then he saw it, the note on the coffee table.

_Jake, _

_Go grab a shower. I'll be home soon with supper._

_Love, _

_Bella_

He shrugged, not really interested in playing any games, and took off for the bathroom. A shower was what he had intended all along. It couldn't hurt, to go ahead and keep his plans, right?

He finished bathing and hopped out, dried off and walked out into the hallway. He still had the house to himself. He grabbed a beer from the fridge, popped the tab and snagged a seat in his recliner. It didn't take long at all until he had the TV set on ESPN.

He didn't hear Bella come home. There wasn't a huge flurry of activity that usually came with the return of his family. In fact, he didn't hear anything at all. The next thing Jacob knew was the touch of wet lips, brushing against his neck.

"Hummm… You shouldn't start something you might not get to finish." He parroted her words from several days before without ever opening his eyes.

"Who says I can't finish it?" She whispered softly.

His eyes opened. "Can you? Where are the kids?"

"Will and Geoff are at my dad's place while Charla and Sarah Beth are at Emily's."

"Oh, so we have the house to ourselves?"

"Yeah, for the entire weekend."

"How did you manage that?"

"Well, Kim let it slip this morning at work, what you'd had planned. She might have also mentioned how disappointed you were that you had to cancel your plans. With the transmission going out in my car, money was going to be really tight for a while. So I planned a little staycation instead," she explained.

"A staycation?"

"Yep, a vacation at home. I mean, it may not be the Ritz but then again, we couldn't have stayed there anyways."

He pulled her down into his lap. "You're really alright with not getting away for the weekend?"

"We are getting away for the weekend, but if you're asking if I'm alright with not leaving this house for the next few days, then the answer is yes."

He smiled his big ear to ear grin. "So what do you want to do first? Sex, food and then more sex or sex, more sex and then food?"

"Why don't you decide and surprise me?"

And he did just that.


End file.
